


The Christian Thing to Do

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [639]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: No one should suffer alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 113  
> Prompt: synchronicity  
> Summary: No one should suffer alone.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place immediately after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Simone and Veronica. It kind of shifted beyond Veronica, but worked really well to expand part of my thoughts on Simone's motivations in life.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

What are the odds that I tried to save Ann Rutledge's daughter from bleeding out? Not that I succeeded, of course, but I tried my best. How could I do anything else? It shouldn't matter who the injured person is, we should all be helping as much as we can. No one should suffer alone. God wouldn't want that at all.

Then again, if it was someone like John Lyons, I might just have to be very _un_ -Christian and let him suffer. I accept that weakness in myself, but I don't know that I'm strong enough to turn the other cheek to the man who actively wanted me dead to control Damien.


End file.
